1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for establishing a wireless connection and related electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable electronic devices such as laptops, smartphones, tablets and digital cameras bring convenience into modern society, and a user can directly transfer files in a device to another device through a wireless connection. For example, a user may transfer photos in a digital camera to a smartphone, or send video clips in the smartphone to a laptop through a wireless connection.
Wireless communications in a short range can be realized by a variety of wireless communication standards, including Bluetooth/BLE (Bluetooth low energy), Wi-Fi/Wi-Fi Direct, Near-field communication (NFC), etc., where some support a high data rate and are proper for transmission of large files and others support a low data rate but a quick set-up time, suitable for control and data exchange.
When a user wants to transfer photos in a digital camera to a mobile phone, review/preview data stored in the camera on the mobile phone, or use a camera application in the mobile phone to interact with the camera, it takes a certain amount of time and actions before data transmission starts, because the user has to unlock the mobile phone, launch the control menu and turn on the Wi-Fi function for establishing the connection between the digital camera and the mobile phone. It is even worse when a peer-to-peer connection such as Wi-Fi Direct is used, since it takes a longer time to establish a peer-to-peer group between the digital camera and the mobile phone.